1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve having an inner washing structure, and more particularly to a valve having an inner washing structure, wherein the valve can be washed through the washing hole directly, without having to detach the valve, thereby facilitating the washing work without wearing the inside of the valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional valve 40 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a housing 41 defining a hollow receiving chamber 42 which contains a ball 50 which is pivoted with a rotation shaft 43 on the top edge of the housing 41. The housing 41 of the valve 40 is formed with a washing hole 44 which is located at a position opposite to the center of the ball 50, and is communicated with the receiving chamber 42. The housing 41 of the valve 40 is formed with a drain hole 45 which is opposite to the rotation shaft 43, and is communicated with the receiving chamber 42.
A beam of washing liquid xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d may be strongly injected into the valve 40 through the washing hole 44 to wash the inside of the valve 40 and the surface of the ball 50, and may then be drained outward through the drain hole 45. Then, strongly driven dry air may be injected into the valve 40 through the washing hole 44 to dry the inside of the valve 40, and may then be drained outward through the drain hole 45, thereby completing the washing work.
However, the conventional valve has the following disadvantages.
1. The strongly injected washing liquid xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d is directly interrupted by the ball 50, thereby greatly decreasing the washing effect of the washing liquid xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d.
2. The washing hole 44 directly faces the center position of the ball 50, so that strongly injected washing liquid xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d will directly touch the surface of the ball 50, thereby easily scraping or wearing the ball 50.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional valve.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a valve having an inner washing structure, wherein the valve can be washed through the washing hole directly, without having to detach the valve, thereby greatly facilitating the washing work without wearing the inside of the valve.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a valve having an inner washing structure, the valve having an inside containing a receiving chamber in which a ball is pivoted, so that the ball forms rotation of a single freedom, wherein:
the valve is formed with at least one washing hole which is located at a position in a tangential plane of an outer diameter of the ball, and is communicated with the receiving chamber, the valve has a bottom formed with a drain hole which is located at a position normal to the tangential plane of the outer diameter of the ball and is communicated with the receiving chamber, and each of the washing hole and the drain hole is sealed by a seal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a valve having an inner washing structure, the valve having an inside containing a receiving chamber in which a ball is pivoted, so that the ball forms rotation of a single freedom, wherein:
the valve is formed with a first washing hole which is located at a position in a tangential plane of an outer diameter of the ball, and is communicated with the receiving chamber, and the valve is formed with a second washing hole which is located at a position in the tangential plane of the outer diameter of the ball, and is communicated with the receiving chamber, the second washing hole is located opposite to the first washing hole, and each of the first washing hole and the second washing hole is sealed by a seal.
The valve is formed with a third washing hole which is located beside the first washing hole and is communicated with the receiving chamber, and the valve is formed with a fourth washing hole which is opposite to the third washing hole, and is communicated with the receiving chamber.
The valve is formed with a drain hole opposite to the rotation shaft, the drain hole is located at a position normal to the tangential plane of the outer diameter of the ball and is communicated with the receiving chamber.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.